


Silence

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Based on Fan Art, Fairy Tail Angst Week, Inspired by a doujinshi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You went on a mission and left without letting me explain, only leaving a trail of tears and silence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195268) by becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove. 



Gray stood on a grassy hill overlooking Magnolia. Overhead, clouds threatening rain scuttling by. A familiar white scarf fluttered in the cold, stiff breeze.

"Natsu," he whispered. He let out a sigh and looked aside, taking a moment to organize his thoughts. The world was silent except for the wuthering wind as Gray carefully weighed his words.

"Remember that day when you said, 'I hate you Gray!'"

Gray gulped as the unwanted memory returned.

* * *

He had been hanging out with Juvia, thinking Natsu was busy elsewhere. They were having fun in the town shopping center, browsing through jewelry stores, laughing and blushing as they talked about various things. Later on, out of nowhere, the Dragon Slayer had jumped out at him.

_"I hate you Gray! You cheater. I saw you with her, buying jewelry and having fun."_

Gray had tried to protest.

_"You liar."_

He had tried to reach out to him, but Natsu slapped him away.

_"Don't ever come near me!"_

Gray would never forget the swollen wet eyes and Natsu's shivering voice. He would never forgive himself, just standing there, dumbstruck, staring silently at Natsu's retreating back as he ran off. He should have reached out, should have screamed the truth. Instead, he let Natsu run away.

* * *

"You went on a mission and left without letting me explain, only leaving a trail of tears and silence."

Gray dropped to one knee.

"I wanted to tell you … that she was just helping find a ring for you."

He pulled out the tiny box and opened it, showing the gold band with embedded diamonds and rubies. The rubies had been Juvia's idea, to represent Natsu's flames. Gray smiled at the engagement ring. He wanted it to be a secret. That was why he said nothing that day. He was hoping he could wait until the right time to propose to Natsu properly.

"But you left in silence."

He set the box on the grass. His hand reached out and rested on a cold marble stone.

"And all that was left after that, was silence."

Gray sniffed hard. The wind roared around him, fluttering the thick, white scarf. It felt so cold. Even with Natsu's scarf wrapped around his neck, Gray felt the frost deep inside, icing his heart and freezing his soul. His hand traced the marble stone and a name: Natsu Dragneel.

"And even when … you came back…" Tears landed on the grassy hill. "… there was only … silence."

Suppressed sobs finally burst out. Gray hugged the gravestone, and his tears dripped over the name etched into the stone, a final resting place for the man he had loved with such fiery passion. Now, it was so cold. Natsu's embrace had been warm, tender, and comforting. This was all that was left.

Silent stone.

Cold, like Gray's heart now.

* * *

  
  
  
[Doujinshi by becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove](http://becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove.tumblr.com/post/143957248176/fairy-tail-angst-week-day-1-silence)


End file.
